Most of the cutting machines of the prior art use a repeatedly used cutter to perform cutting operations on the cut materials. A trace of the materials to be cut will reside on the cutter after the cutter is used, and an elution cannot clear the residuals completely. Thus, the repeatedly used cutter will contaminate the next sample to be cut.
For example, the Chinese utility model patent (Patent No. 201320029373.2) discloses a dry blood filter paper puncher, which uses a repeatedly used punching patrix to perform punching operations on dry blood filter paper repeatedly. Here, the dry blood filter paper is the material to be cut. Although the material to be cut is dry, the material to be cut and the samples cut off will still get contaminated during cutting and punching operations and cannot be guaranteed to be clean and contamination free, resulting in sample contamination and test result errors.